


Up the long ladder

by statuscrows



Series: Noncontober [11]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Clones, Dark Comedy, Excessive Drinking, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Rick tries to fill a void.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Noncontober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Up the long ladder

**Author's Note:**

> for noncontober days 16/17: incest and forced oral

Morty wakes up disoriented, feeling vaguely uncomfortable in a way he can't quite pinpoint. It takes a few minutes of staring groggily at his ceiling for him to realize what’s wrong. He’s well rested.

Which didn't make any sense because 1) he lived with Rick Sanchez and 2) Rick had specifically mentioned being excited about their next adventure which usually meant he'd wake Morty up at two in the morning to start it.

When Morty gets to the kitchen Rick isn't there. He eats his pancakes quickly and then pops into the garage. The ship is there but Rick isn't.

"Has anyone seen Rick?" he asks, walking back into the dining room.

"Nope," Summer says.

"Nope," Jerry says, obviously pleased.

Beth shakes her head.

"Did you check his room?" Jerry asks. "Maybe he overslept."

Morty snorts. "Yeah, sure Dad. Maybe he _overslept_."

"It's possible isn't it?!"

"Rick hardly believes in sleep. Unless he passes out because he's drunk he just doesn't do it."

"Well, have you checked everywhere else he might be?" Jerry asks.

"Yes?"

"Then check his room."

Morty starts to open the door but it doesn’t swing open far before hitting something. He peaks his head inside and finds Rick lying on the floor, flask on the carpet beside him.

"Oh jeez, Rick are you dead? I knew I should've gotten you LifeAlert for Christmas."

"Nnnot dead, you stupid bitch," Rick slurs, not opening his eyes.

"Oh.” He squeezes through the gap in the door and then closes it behind him. The entire room is dark because the shades are drawn. Rick is drunk which is pretty standard for him but he also looks openly miserable which is a little more rare. "Um. You missed breakfast?"

Rick blinks at him blurrily. "Not hungry, Fake Morty."

"Uh, what?" Morty asks. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to-to go on that adventure you mentioned yesterday but I can see you're going through some shit."

"We're all going through—living through—god, just dealing with shit, Fake Morty. It's called life and it was a mistake. In fact, gimme a sec. I'm gonna break my time travel rule and go kill the first single cell organism." He grabs onto Morty's leg and starts pulling himself shakily to his feet. He stumbles immediately and holds onto the wall for support. "Just raze the-the primordial goop. BRB in like four minutes."

"You can't—uh—do whatever that is!"

"Fuck, you're right. That'd only get rid of—" he burps loudly, "of life on Earth. I'll just go prevent the big bang. BRB in like six minutes."

"Won't that like-like erase us all from existence or something?!"

"Duh that's the point! God, you're as annoying as the real thing." Rick shoulders past him and all but collapses onto his bed. "'You can't wipe out humanity, Rick!' 'Don't poison the water supply, Rick!' Such a bummer, don't know why I like you so fucking much.”

"Thanks, I think?" Morty's smile fades. "What do you mean the real thing?"

Rick grabs him by the wrist and tugs, making Morty fall inelegantly beside him onto the bed.

"Woah, uh, hey?"

"What do you think makes you _you_ , Morty?" he asks, grabbing Morty's face. His breath smells so strongly of liquor that it makes him dizzy. Rick gives him a shake when he tries to sit up. "Your DNA? 'Cause you've got DNA in blood and skin cells but those aren't _you_ , Morty. The fact that your-your old man dumped a load in your mom and you popped out nine months later? Your memories? I've turned those inside out so many times you should hardly be calling yourself Morty under normal circumstances."

Morty shoves Rick's hands off his face. "Seriously, what the heck are you talking about?"

"How do you know you're Morty?"

"I-I just am."

"That's the thing though," Rick says, "you aren't."

"Huh?"

Rick moves a hand under his shirt, touching his bare skin and Morty flinches back. "God, I do fucking immaculate work though, don't I? Skin's just the right amount of clammy. Very authentic. Can hardly tell you’re-you’re a clone."

"Um?!" Morty says sharply.

To Morty's deep confusion, Rick lowers his head and sniffs at the hollow of his throat.. "You smell just right too. Fuck, you smell gross. All sweaty. Newsflash, dipshit, the girls aren't as into Axe as you think and spraying some on yourself doesn't qualify as a shower."

"The guy on the horse was very convincing! Would you let me go?"

"No can do, Fake Morty."

"Stop saying that!" He shoves Rick's head away. "And I'm not a clone! Wouldn't I know if I were a clone?!"

"Course you wouldn't. Idiot." As he talks he drags Morty forward by the front of his pants and starts undoing them. "Why the fuck would I want you—want you to know that?" He shoves a hand down Morty's boxers and Morty suddenly finds it a lot harder to listen to whatever the hell Rick is trying to say.

"I got Real Morty killed yesterday," Rick says, still slurring heavily. "Let you get eaten by a big ass space worm. That's right, Fake Morty. You got-you got fucking Boba Fetted. Weak shit. And since you don't really count as my grandson..."

Before Morty can think to respond to that, Rick lowers his head and wraps his mouth around Morty's cock.

"What the fuck?!" Morty yells, struggling under Rick's hands. But Rick is holding his hips tight, pinning them down to the bed with more than enough force to keep him from moving. He's also sucking and licking at Morty's cock with a sloppy sort of drunken enthusiasm that makes it pretty clear that he's been wanting to do this for a while, and also definitely knows his way around a dick. Which is scary and alarming but also happens to feel pretty fucking good.

"Jesus Christ, Rick," Morty groans. He shoves at Rick's head but instead of moving away he sinks deeper down onto Morty's cock, taking it to the base with seemingly no effort and then moaning around the flesh in his mouth.

It's not that Morty wants this to be happening—he doesn't. Obviously. It's just that Rick is really going to town on his dick and Morty's never gotten a blowjob in his life. It's hard to think with the sensations around his cock and it feels like his brain is shutting down.

With a long wet noise, Rick pulls off and Morty shudders. "Full disc-disclosure," he says, picking up the conversation like he'd never interrupted it in the first place. "I'm like 90% sure we've done this before."

"What?" Morty starts to ask but then Rick is sucking his balls into his mouth and that train of thought completely derails.

"Thing is," Rick says, jacking him off slowly, "if I've cloned you once I've probably done it, fuck I don't know, a hundred other times?" He sucks the head into his mouth for a quick moment and then lets it slip free again. Morty's legs are shaking. "Not that I remember."

Rick looks up at him then from between his legs. "Oh no, don't start crying, Fake Morty," he says, voice going all soft and sympathetic in the way it only did when he was very drunk. Morty hadn't even noticed he was crying until Rick points it out and then he only cries harder. "Hey, come on buddy. I'm not a fucking amateur so there's no danger from me cloning you all the time. You know that sci-fi thing where the clones get all weird and funky like-like in. Um. Uh. Wow, I just forgot every piece of media I've ever watched. But you know what I mean, right Fake Morty?"

"Stop calling me that," Morty whines. He tries to push Rick away again but he doesn't move.

"It's all good, little buddy," Rick says, "I'm just gonna wipe your brain afterwards so you don't know you're a clone and then I'm gonna wipe my own brain so _I_ don't know you're a clone and then we'll just be Rick and Morty again." He hiccups and then smiles up at Morty. "Rick and Morty with suspicious gaps and their memories! Rick and Morty, not questioning things!"

Morty sniffs and keeps crying. Rick sighs.

"Man, you're annoying," he says. He goes right back to sucking Morty's dick.


End file.
